


What a Wonderful Dream that Would be

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Gwen shares her dreams with Daphne. Set during Second Form. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	What a Wonderful Dream that Would be

The sun filtered through the leaves and lit up in bright patches on Daphne's face. Her hair felt warm under Gwen's hand as she carefully smoothed it down and then ran the hairbrush through the golden locks.

"A hundred times a day? Does it really work?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yes," Gwen said, even though she wasn't entirely sure that it was anything more than an old wives' tale that her mother had told her.

"It's lovely when the weather's like this, isn't it?" Daphne asked, turning her face up towards the sun. They wouldn't dare sit out in it, of course, they couldn't bear the thought of getting too brown or freckly. 

"Almost makes you forget you're at school," Gwen agreed with a sigh. "Though sometimes home isn't all that much better either."

Daphne didn't say anything and Gwen could have kicked herself for letting some of those thoughts she tried to keep tucked away out.

"Where would you go, if you could go anywhere?" Daphne asked, "I've always wanted to go to France or Italy, all that hustle and bustle in the cities, all those people and that culture..."

"I've not thought about it before," Gwen lied, "I shall have to have a think."

For years she had wondered what delights might be waiting for her somewhere beyond what little of the world she had seen so far. She had dreamt of warm evenings relaxing on island beaches, watching the sunset in the distance, or of the soft pattering of snow as she huddled up with warm cocoa in a Swiss log cabin.

But she could never imagine somewhere where everything was as perfect as she wanted it to be. 

"When we're older, we could go to France together," Daphne said, "Walk through Paris and go into the little boutiques they have, oh they must have the most beautiful jewellery and clothes."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful?" Gwen could see it now and she realised what her dreams had been missing, why they had never matched up to this feeling of perfection that she wanted them to.

To be perfect, she needed someone to share them with.

"You must have some places you'd want to go..." Daphne prodded gently.

"Well, I've always liked the idea of Switzerland..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
